More Than Friendship
by kinllover
Summary: When another set of twins comes to Ouran and gets invited to join the host club how will things go? How will they react to the madness of the host club. please read before judging. KaoruxOC KyoyaxOC YAOI! don't like to bad all flames will be used to bake others cookies and pies for good stories!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Another set of twins come to Ouran. Apollo the older one is extremely shy around people and Artemis the younger but more protective one of the bunch. You guessed it Apollo is male and Artemis is female. Although Artemis prefers to dress as a male. When they meet the Hitachiin Twins Apollo finds himself falling for Kaoru. Artemis realizes this and is happy for her brother to finally make a friend. When Artemis meets Kyoya the cool and extremely intimidating one just like her how while things go over will Kyoya be to much or will Artemis fall for him? So many questions I'm sorry it just means more Chapters!

Warnings: Ok There is some language in this chapter also I want to make something clear if anyone even bothers to read these. But I'm going with things in the anime and manga not the limbo type thing that I've seen others do. Although it may be tough I'm up to the challenge so there is also so minor maybe even major plot changes. Also this is a yaoi which is boy/boy love so if you don't like it don't read it. The people in this story (other than Apollo and Artemis) don't belong to me.

Chapter 1

Pictures

"Artemis wait up!" I yelled out struggling to get my bag out of the limo.

"Come on Apollo we'll be late!" Artemis said waiting for me. I quickly caught up to Artemis; I pulled out my hunting knife and started playing with it. It's what I do when I'm nervous. "Apollo you're going to cut yourself again." Artemis protested I rolled my eyes but reluctantly put my knife away. I glanced at my sister her usual long black hair had been cut short because our brother Anumis got gum in it about a week ago. Our mother and father were both gone at work so we had our maid cut it. I glanced at her again.

"Artemis hold up your ties crooked!" I said Artemis stopped and waited for me to straighten it. I smiled remembering how she had freaked out when she found out she had to wear a dress.

-Flash back-

"I'm not wearing that!" Artemis shrieked at her maid as she showed her the dress she would be wearing the night before their first day of school, her maid sighed loudly.

"It's the uniform miss you have to!" Fiona tried again sighing louder than the first time.

"I'm not wearing it!" Artemis shrieked again.

"You can wear mine Mis" I shouted throwing her my spare uniform across the large hallway of our new mansion. "It'll be great fun for them to figure it out!" I said winking at her.

-End of Flashback-

"Apollo! Apollo, we're here!" Artemis said loudly I tore my eyes from hers. We're identical twins so we have the same ocean blue eyes. Our mother says when she looks in our eyes she thinks of the dark depths of the unknown water. Artemis looked at the door silently telling me to open it.

"1A eh?" I mumbled sliding the door open. Artemis's eyes widened slightly. We both walked in naturally falling into each other's footsteps mirroring each other.

"Why hello there, you must be the new students?" the teacher said loudly so the entire chatting class could hear. The teach looked at us both rolling his eyes. "Who is who; I was really hoping these wouldn't be identical to." He said the last part quieter. I smiled Artemis doing the same.

"I'm Apollo…" I said

"And I'm Artemis" She said, we said it in the almost exact same tone. The teacher rolled his eyes again.

"You two can sit behind the Hitachiin's." The teacher said shooing us to our seats. Artemis walked in front of me her bangs swept to her right. We do it as a way to tell each other apart when her hair isn't down, that and our voices are slightly different. I stopped when Artemis moved out of my line of vision. The Hitachiin's were twins, "**Well duh Apollo they are brothers unless one is super smart and skipped a grade, but they wouldn't put them in the same class!"** I screamed at myself, so of corse they were twins but most of all they were identical male twins. Artemis sat behind the one that's hair was parted to the right._ "_**Ha! I thought so!"** I thought to myself again. Leaving me with the boy that's hair was parted to the left. A boy sitting in between them turned around his eyes leaving the twins.

"Hi! I'm Haurhi Fujoka!" He said his large warm chocolate eyes twinkled sending my famine radar berserk. I looked over at Artemis she glanced to me words meeting silently with the slightest moves of our eyes.

_Artemis__-She's a girl! -  
_

_Apollo__-I know-  
_

_Artemis__-Why is she dressed like a boy it's kinda weird-  
_

_Apollo__-You're one to talk you're doing the same-  
_

"And we're the Hitachiin twins!" The red heads said in unison breaking us from our conversation.

"I'm Hikaru…" The one with his hair parted to the right said.

"And I'm Kaoru…" The other finished.

"I'm Apollo…" I said again

"I'm Artemis…" She repeated

"A pleasure to meet you." We both said at the same time Haurhi rolled her eyes but the other twins smiled. The teacher cleared his throat the Hitachiin twins and Haurhi turned around to the front of the room.

"_Did you see Hikaru?" _Artemis mumbled in french I rolled my eyes at the disruption as I tried to catch up with the teacher I barely nodded in response before speaking.

"_Which one is he?"_ I teased looking at her _"If you stare anymore you're going to burn holes in the back of his heads. Kaoru is starting to notice!" _I pointed to the one in front of me. I smiled as the other set exchanged silent words. Hikaru glanced behind him at Artemis and winked at her. Color rushed up to her cheeks as I kicked her shin.

"_Focus!"_ I whispered in french returning my gaze to Kaoru. I could see why Artemis was staring though they both were perfect. Perfect hair, clothes, and their smiles as they exchanged jokes around an oblivious Haurhi.

"_Look who's talking!" _She teased, I held back a smile.

* * *

"Artemis why do we have to study now!" I whined it was lunch now, both of us finished early.

"We have a test tomorrow, and we need to study for it since they are ahead of us and I had no idea what they were talking about!" Artemis replied, I sighed loudly Artemis hated not knowing things in class. I tightened my grip on my bag as we opened the fourth libraries doors to find it filled with chatting students. "They have four libraries and not a single one is empty!" Artemis complained I started playing with my knife bored as Artemis pulled me along.

"Ugh! I hate math anyways!" I whined again

"I don't hear anything coming from this room!" Artemis said ignoring my comments.

"The third music room?" I asked Artemis nodded

"If you get bored you could draw or play something. It's a music room so they must have a piano." She stated I sighed dramatically pocketing my knife so I could take the left door knob. Artemis took the right and together we opened the doors.

"Finally!" I shouted running in, Artemis smiled nodding in agreement. We both waked to the table. Artemis sat at the head of the large fine oak table, I walked to the other side she growled with annoyance.

"You're not even going to try to study?" She complained I shook my head my eyes not leaving my hands as I took out my pencils and latest drawings.

"I actually planned in case this happened and read ahead I actually understood most of it!" I said smugly, I sighed loudly looking at my drawing for some reason it was of the twins. I smiled remembering where I had left off, and I continued working on Kaoru's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked, both of us snapped to the voice that had spoken. Artemis and I quickly put our papers in our books I slipped mine into my bag. The man who had asked the question appeared to have glasses on, behind him a taller blonde possibly a second year. Two more people came in. A short blonde boy mostly likely in our year on an even taller black haired man's shoulders.

"I'm sorry we didn't know this room was already taken we were just trying to find a room to study in." Artemis said walking in front of me. I'll admit it I maybe the oldest but Artemis is way more protective and intimidating than me.

"Artemis?" Haurhi asked poking her head out of the door.

"You know these boys Haurhi?" The tall blonde asked her

"Apollo!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison when they saw us

"Yeah Tamaki-senpai they're in our class." Haurhi said to the tall blonde.

"Hehehehe! They're like Hika-san and Kao-san! The small blonde said he asked to be put down, and the tall man set him gently down. The blond ran to us smiling hugely. "Who is who?" He asked smiling and giggled infectiously we both smiled; his smile was extremely contagious.

"I'm Apollo" I said pointing to myself

"And I'm Artemis." Artemis said the blond giggled again.

"I'm Mitsukani, you can call me Honey and this is Takashi you can call him Miro." Honey said pointing to the tall with black hair.

"Awwwwwww! You're sooooo cute!" Artemis giggled picking Honey up and spinning him around. I shook my head embarrassment making me feel warm. The tall blonde walked up to me.

"I'm Tamaki, president of the host club, and this is Kyoya!" He said.

Artemis eye's widened as she set Honey down. "The Host Club? Oh my god I see it!"

"Huh?" I said confused by what they were talking about. "**what the hell is a host club?**" I thought

"You're the leader princely type, and you're the cool one." Artemis said pointing to Tamaki and Kyoya. "You're the boy letio and the strong silent type!" pointing to Honey and Miro. "And the forbidden brotherly love a bonus since you're twins!" She finished pointing at the Hitachin twins.

"How they hell do you know that?" I questioned my twin she blushed I walked towards her.

"You are quite right, Artemis isn't it?" Kyoya said walking towards us I took a step back talk about intimidating he's worst then Artemis. As I stepped back I slipped on a banana peel **"where the hell did that come from"** I thought. I threw my arm out reaching for something to grab onto. My bag flying out of my hands, my drawings scattering.

"Apollo!" Artemis, Haurhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru shouted as I hit the ground with a painful thump.

"Are you ok?" Artemis asked

"My drawings!" I shouted pushing her to the side she rolled her eyes but quickly moved to help. Artemis knew the drawings were very important extremely private. In fact Artemis as seen only a handful of them, my other half not even knowing three-fourths of what it is. I managed to get most of them before someone bent down.

"Here let me help!" A voice said I recognized it as Kaoru as he picked up the drawing of him and his brother.

"No Kaoru please!" I protested as he picked it up, his eyebrows shot up as he saw the drawing Hikaru stepped up behind his brother.

"Did you draw this?" Haurhi asked picking up a drawing of the cherry tree outside my window at home in France. I blushed feeling the temperature on my face rise. "This is amazing!" She said.

"Who's this?" Honey asked picking up another one of our family.

"These are private!" I shouted grabbing the rest and ran out of the room crying silently tears in my eyes.

"Apollo!" Artemis and Kaoru shouted

* * *

- Kaoru-

"I'm so sorry Honey, Haurhi. Apollo is very private of his stuff. That picture looks like our family, I've never seen this one before. This must have been before our grandmother died." Artemis said his almost black blue eyes shined with concern for his twin he shook his head destroying a thought in his head his black hair swinging lazily.

"It's ok Ar-chan." Honey-sempia said smiling slightly. "Ar-chan? Can I ask you something?" He asked

"Sure" Artemis said looking down at Honey. I looked at Hikaru, he grabbed the drawing from my hand

"He is pretty good." I said to him, Hikaru didn't say anything which concerned me.

"Can I call you Artemis!" He shouted giggling wildly

"Isn't Artemis a girl's name?" Tamaki-senpia everyone rolled their eyes Artemis smiled.

"Yes Artemis is the goddess of the hunt. However it has been and forever always be a genderless name Tamaki." The way he said Tamaki's name sent shivers down my spine. Artemis stood up and excused himself to go check on his brother before running out of the room.

"Wait! Artemis your books!" Hikaru shouted but the slamming door covered it.

"Do you think we hurt his feelings?" Honey asked

"No, I don't think so." Mori-senpia said quietly

"Come on we can still catch them!" I said to Hikaru while giving him a silent **"We can return the pictures to!"**

"You have to admit he is really good." I said again turning around the corner.

"Why do you think he was drawing us?" Hikaru asked I sighed straight to the point I guess.

"I don't know Hikaru maybe he likes what he sees?" I said smiling Hikaru smiled wider

* * *

-Artemis-

"Apollo? Apollo? Apollo!" I shouted seeing my brother sulking in the quiet hallway. He looked up upon hearing his name and quickly wiped his tears.

"Oh, hi Artemis." He said sadly I walked up to him and knelt next to him moving his bangs out of his eyes.

"you ok Apollo?" I asked gently wiping some stray tears.

"Yeah I'm fine…." He cried breathing deeply I gave him a –really- look. " I don't even know why I'm crying." He laughed quietly trying to smile but failed, I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. **"What am I going to do with you Apollo?"** I thought sighing loudly.

"Come on I left my book back at the room." I said he nodded and we headed back to the third music room.

"Hey Artemis, I'll think I'll wait here ok?" Apollo asked I smiled nodding and then opened the door.

"Oh! Apollo-san you came back!" Tamaki said turning around Honey giggled loudly.

"No silly that's Artemis-chan!" He giggled again running to me and jumped into a hug. Tamaki's eyes widened to about saucer size.

"You….you'r…..you're…a….girr..girl!" Tamaki shouted Haurhi turned to Tamaki.

"Senpai you didn't know?" Haurhi asked Tamaki turned around

"You knew!" He shouted everyone smiled

"I did." Kyoya said simply

"Me to!" Honey shouted giggling again Mori even nodded I smiled slightly

"You caught me…-" I was cut off by Tamaki

"Wait what about Apollo he isn't a-" Tamaki was cut off when I smacked him across the face.

"No the Rhodes twins are brother and sister." Kyoya said writing something down.

"It's not his fault he's just really shy. He doesn't make friends very well. Last year he didn't have any friends. He took our grandma's death the hardest, he didn't even try making friends. I had a few but I didn't want to leave him behind…" I trailed off. **" Where did that come from?" **I thought Honey looked like he was about ready to cry.

"Where's my bag?" I asked remembering why I came in here in the first place, side stepping Tamaki.

"Kaoru and Hikaru went to find you they have it." Haurhi said I nodded turning around.

"Artemis wait!" Tamaki said stopping me in my tracks. "Do you think Apollo would like to join the Host Club I think it would be a great way to make friends?" He asked I nodded quickly making the decision for him. "Great! We'll be meeting right after school! Ok?"

"Great He'll be there for sure!" I said waving good bye.

* * *

- Meanwhile with Apollo-

"Apollo-san!" Someone shouted I turned around at the sound of my name.

"Oh! Hikaru, Kaoru!" I said quietly feeling a blush spread across my face my heart rate speed up.

"Your brother forgot his book!" One said

"My brother?... Oh! Artemis! Yeah that's why I'm here." I said feeling the blush spread further. **"I guess they don't know yet."**I thought

"You also left these!" The other said handing me my drawings.

"Oh! Thank you!" I said quickly flipping through the pictures. My heart stopped and my stomach dropped my drawing of them was there.

"I want to ask you about the picture!" One said sternly the way he said the I knew he meant the one of them.

"Hikaru stop!" the other said forcefully but it was to late I felt the tears come up again. They probably think I'm some pervert or something.

"I'm so sorry!" I shouted pushing both of them out of the way running as fast as I could.

"Apollo!" They both shouted as the bell rang signaling the end of what felt like an eternity of a hellish lunch.

I dreaded facing the twins again and was really happy I sat behind them so I couldn't see their faces. However I had to deal with the nagging questions of my twin.

"_What happened Apollo, when I came out you were gone! Kaoru said you were upset over something?" _Artemis whispered in french.

"_I'm fine."_ I replied flatly.

"_Are you su-"_ She asked

"_Drop it Mis."_ I snapped at her she was about to say something but I gave her a stern look. I was not in the mood.

We had a five minutes beak before our next class. I knew the twines would try to say something so I made a break for some water.

"Apollo wait!" A voice said

"I'm not in the mood Hikaru!" I snapped at him grabbing the water bottle from the lady.

"It's Kaoru actually." He grumbled I turned around blushing.

"I'm so sorry. I should have recognized the voice. You sound almost exactly like him." I apologized I tried to sidestep him, but he moved to block my way. I tried again but he pushed me against the wall he was really close to me making me blush.

"Why should you be sorry?" Kaoru asked his eyes hard, he wanted an answer.

"I know what it feels like to get confused with your twin." I whispered he smiled shaking his head

"That's not it its ok, what I mean before at the music room." Kaoru said my heart was skipping now I blushed deeper.

"You guys probably think I'm some sick pervert for drawing you guys when I hardly know you." I whispered again it dawned on me that he was getting closer my heart pounding waiting for his reply

"Hikaru was kind of thinking that, I think you've got an amazing talent it's perfect." Kaoru whispered to me, I blushed again deeper feeling it reach my ears.

"I wasn't finishe-" I tried but Kaoru cut me off.

"It was really good regardless; do you think I could have it when you're finished?" He asked. I was shocked by his reaction.

"Uhhhh….ummmmmm…uhhhhh.." I stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Kaoru where are you?" Hikaru's voice rang out from one of the hallways.

"Well?" He asked

"Sure…. I guess…" I stuttered finally able to speak again. He smiled and I thought my heart would stop beating.

"Apollo, Kaoru what are you guys doing?" I turned and saw Haurhi staring at us. I looked back and I realized just how close Kaoru had gotten it was a miracle that we hadn't touched we were so close. We quickly separated Kaoru blushed as Hikaru turned the corner at lightning speed.

"Kaoru! I was so worried I thought I had lost you!" Hikaru whined Kaoru smiled.

"Hikaru I told you I was getting a water bottle, you worry to much." Kaoru said Haurhi smacked her head when the bell rang.

"Kaoru!" I yelled Kaoru slowed down for me I blushed again thinking of what happened. I quickly pulled my knife out pointing it threatengly. "Don't get that close to me without my permission!" He stopped dead in his tracks but I continued walking into the classroom I sat down at my desk and tried to steady my racing heart.

* * *

-Artemis-

*Thunk!*

I blinked as the thick piece of paper landed on my desk I looked to Hikaru who gave me a quick peace out and then pointed to the right I looked at the directing and Kaoru winked at me. I opened the letter Kaoru's handwriting was smooth but scratched hurriedly something was bothering him.

_-What's up with Apollo, does he always threaten people with knifes?-_ I looked over at bored looking Apollo silently glaring daggers at him. I steadied my breathing before writing.

_-You got in his personal space didn't you?_- I quickly folded the paper up and poked Hikaru in the back he secretly passed it to Kaoru who wrote something.

_-I guess maybe, I just wanted a truthful answer-_

-_Hehehehehehe you must have really embarrassed him ;-D Apollo is just really shy you didn't kiss him did you?_- She gave it to Hikaru, Kaoru was quick to respond.

_-:-P No…. do you think so?-_

_Hehehehe ooohhhh keeping secrets are we… well I will know soon enough…. But really Kaoru is that doubt I'm sensing I'm his twin. Here text him at._ I quickly wrote down Apollo's cell number_ watch his reaction-_. I quickly folded it up trying hard to contain my excitement Kaoru smiled reading it he quickly took his phone out.

I heard the fain vibration of Apollo's phone. Karou turned his head Hikaru looked at Apollo as he blushed several shades of red before furiously typed a reply. I laughed quietly seeing Hikaru catch the noted as Karou threw it and nicely dropped it behind him as he faked a stretch.

_-:-D Thanks! I'm guessing yours is one number up or down :-p-_

_-Ur welcome, yep it's one number down Apollo's older so it's easier that way. Hey what are you guys doing for the host club?-_ She sent the note of and a few seconds later felt her phone vibrate

_I don't know for sure but I think we are getting ready for the new years _

_Oh kool excited to see it!_

_*Vibrate*_

_Ur coming?_

_Yeah Tamaki asked if Apollo would join I'm coming as support._

* * *

"Artemis where are we going?" Apollo asked me as I pulled him down the mass amount of hallways

"Just be quiet Apollo." I said quietly, when the stream of students died down I pulled Apollo into a deserted hallway.

"Ok what happened?" I forcefully asked Apollo he seemed shocked by my question he continued walking. I grabbed his hand before he could get out of my reach and I pulled him to the wall pushing myself up against him and placing my hands on each side of his face. I had him now he wasn't going anywhere.

"What happened?" I asked again giving him a sharp look into his matching eyes.

"What do you mean Mis?" He asked he was hiding something from me I wanted it.

"What happened with Karou?" I asked again he quickly averted his eyes from mine blushing quickly.

"Nothing I don't know what you are talking about?" He said I stared into his eyes he looked away again I moved so I was staring at him again.

"You can stop lying to my Apollo Karou told me everything. What happened back at the third music room? Why did you leave me? What happened at our break? Answer me!" I shouted I was done playing his games I wanted answer, still Apollo remained silent avoiding my eyes. "Answer me damn it!" I shouted again he stopped; looking at me for the first time I stared deep into his eyes throwing my emotions at him. He was keeping secrets from me, I hate when people do that. He took a deep breath and I backed down a little.

"At the third music room I ran into Hikaru and Karou. They had your bag and some of my drawings. They had found one particular drawing interesting I guess you could say." Apollo whispered I could barely hear what he said I nodded for him to continue. "It was a drawing of them, I don't know why I did it but I did. I ran off because I was afraid they were going to do something say something. At break Kaoru advanced asking why I left so suddenly." I shushed him quickly with my finger over his lips he stopped.

"What did he do! He didn't hurt you did he?" I shouted I don't know where the anger came from Kaoru didn't seem like the violent type and he seemed like he was genuinely concerned for Apollo but the way that Apollo said advance it sent my twin connect berserk saying something happened.

"No nothing like that, he just got a little close that's all nothing major." Apollo said again blushing deeply I backed away from him slowly he was still keeping something from me that was bothering me a lot.

"Don't you think you might have over reacted a little too much?" I asked him Karou didn't deserve a threat like that for something so little. **Unless something really did bother Apollo! **I thought smiling Apollo looked at me with a concerned look.

"Are you ok Mis? You look like something is up? What are you scheming?" He accused me I played hurt throwing my lip out for added effect.

"Can't I smile without you instantly think I'm up to something? I wonder where we are. I hope we can catch up with Hikaru and Karou!" I said again I had asked them to meet us outside the class room after our little discussion I didn't want to get lost plus I wanted to Hikaru. Apollo blushed upon hearing the twins names and I stopped he turned around as soon as I did.

"You ok Mis?" He asked again

"Oh! My! God!" I shouted looking at him I quickly ran up to him pushing him up against the wall again he moved to knock my hands away but I pinned them with my own.

"You like him don't you!" I shouted again. Apollo looked at me confusion written on his flawless face.

"What are you talking about Mis? You are thoroughly confusing me!" He whispered.

"You like Karou!" I shouted he stopped mouth open about ready to say something and blushed again.

"I do not!" He shouted

Apollo took a quick moment of my attention somewhere else to his advantage and managed to free himself from my grip, and pushed me away. He ran to the classroom before I managed to catch him Hikaru and Karou no were in sight. **They must have left early or something** I thought.

* * *

-Apollo-

"Where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time it was really starting to get on my nerves that Artemis wasn't answering my questions. She smiled pulling on me to hurry up. "why are we at the third music room again?" I asked she didn't answer much to my annoyance and simple opened the doors the lights were off Mis looked a little disappointed walking to the table.

"I don't understand they should be here." She whispered I took a step back to the door as she picked up a piece of paper that was on the large oak table.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I'm so sorry Haru-chan I can't do it!" Someone yelled I ran to the window looking down the bright sunny day some how changed to cloudy which was normal in Japan I guess.

"That sounded like Honey!" Artemis said walking towards window that I was at.

"Yeah it did weird." I said mostly to my self. I opened the window so we could hear better.

"Come on they said that they are outside let's go." Artemis whispered we quickly made our way down the stairs and outside but it most have taken us a while.

"Let go of me!" Someone shouted again

"Hey let her go!" Someone else shouted there were some loud thumps that sounded like people being thrown.

"That sounded like Haurhi!" Artemis said we both ran to the sound were Haurhi was. We rounded the corner and saw that a rather mean looking guy had Haurhi. One of the twins was on the ground the other making sure his brother was ok. A blonde girl stood on the side lines her eyes wide and frightened.

"Artemis." I whispered looking at the girl.

"Right!" She said quickly running to her. I took out my knife and threw it quickly at one of the guys pinning him to the wall I quickly kicked the other in the stomach with enough force that he hit the wall gasping. One other guy backed away from Haurhi a furry of blond blew by me and he was on the floor groaning.

"Are you ok Haurhi?" Tamaki asked grabbing her by her shirt and hugging her tightly.

"Ummmm yeah I'm." Haurhi said blushing I turned to the guy pinned to the wall he was struggling to get my hunting knife out of the wall. I walked over to him slowly.

"What ever it was that Haurhi did I'm sure that you'll forget it right?" I asked anger filling through my body and voice I glared hard at the man he nodded quickly I reached for my knife and pulled it out with ease. Artemis picked the still gasping man up and threw him towards his friend.

"That was amazing! Please tell me you got that!" A high pitched voice shrieked I turned around and noticed the cameras pointing at us one of the crew members nodded. I turned to ask what that was all about but I was cut off by Haurhi.

"Thanks Artemis for helping me." She said to me I smiled pocketing my knife.

"Actually I'm Apollo ." I said smiling hugely Tamaki looked between us Haurhi looked a little disappointed

"No that can't be you, You sounded so much like Artemis!" Tamaki said a loud crash interrupted Artemis growing temper and rant we turned around and say Kyoya standing by the camera a rock in his hand and broken glass scattering the floor.

"Why did you do that!" The blonde girl shouted at Kyoya I looked over at her squinting.

"Renge?" I asked recognizing her as one of Artemis's friends, she turned around and smiled hugely.

"APOLLO!" She shouted running to me and giving me a hug.

"When did you get here?" I asked her Tamaki must have taken a thousand double takes.

"You know her?" He asked interrupting her answer

"Yeah she's my best friend!" Artemis said as I rolled my eyes, they were practically sisters.

* * *

- NEXT DAY-

-Karou-

"Awwww Apollo that's amazing how can you draw like that!" One of the girls screamed Hikaru turned around to look at the mass crowd around Apollo, I smiled turning around and gazed lazily in his direction. We had postponed our New Years party because Renge had thrown our whole schedule off so we were having just a regular day.

"Karou are you ok?" One of our customers asked I returned my gaze realizing that Hikaru wasn't looking at him anymore.

"I hope you weren't starring at Apollo, Karou you should focus on me!" He said gazing at me I smiled

"I'm sorry Hikaru I shouldn't stare at people," I said looking deep into his eyes our comments sent our customers squealing when Kyoya came and said that we were done for the day.

"Who knew the shy artistic type would be such a big hit with the girls." Tamaki-senpi said sneaking up on us. Kyoya smiled agreeing with him as Apollo's customers filed out he waved good-bye and moved his sketch pad out of his way.

"Well I did of course!" Artemis shouted making us all jump. Hikaru had noticed that Artemis's voice was higher and would make eye contact with you as she talked while Apollo would it break ever so often it proved to be a useful way to tell them apart. Apollo walked over to us his eyes looking over us I noticed that his eyes stayed over me longer.

"I'm ready Artemis." Apollo said to his twin she nodded, we all headed towards the door when Apollo slipped on something he threw his hand out trying to balance himself. I quickly grabbed his arm before he fell, but he had dropped his sketch book in the process. I bent down picking up one of them that was upside down. He managed to quickly grab the rest before the others could bend down.

"Here!" I said handing him the paper he quickly shook his head I rose my eyebrow his face turned a slight pink as he blushed.

"I'm finished, and you can keep the other." He simply said and motioned for Artemis to come with him.

"I'm finished?" Hikaru asked looking confused at me I turned the thick paper over and saw the completed picture of me and Hikaru. Apollo had managed to capture every aspect of us he found the exact color for our hair. The color for our eyes was perfect it was like he had taken a picture, it was beautiful. He truly was an artist. I flipped to the other and first thought it was of Artemis, but realized that it was actually a self portrait. Apollo's hair was midnight black long and messy, it stood exactly how it had been seconds ago slightly in his eyes that must have irritating. His eyes, Karou's breath stopped for a second as he looked over Apollo's eyes it looked like they were starring right at him the extremely dark blue eyes reminded Karou of the dark ocean and a strange feeling crept inside of him it was warm and fuzzy and it grew the more he stared at the picture.

* * *

-Artemis-

Apollo steadied his breathing loudly his heart was racing I could tell.

"What was the picture that you let him keep?" I asked he looked at me smiling hugely.

"the picture of him and his brother." He said simply.

"**Oh Apollo, you are so in love with Karou**" I thought

* * *

**Yay! I'm finished ^-^ how did you guys like it? Please review ! Should I continue it? Was it even worth it? I need to know these things also fill free to note any errors in the characters please! THANKS! MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I'm really happy with this chapter and how it flows! Please enjoy. Also forgot to put this in my first one. Words italizes are either them speaking french/greek or thoughts I make sure though to tell which is which. Some Thoughts maybe still bolded I'm sorry if they are **

**Warning-this is a yaoi or boy/boy love so be warned some small cursing is present and severe SEVERE plot change, twist, turns etc. None of the host club members sadly belong to me :'( tragic I know. Anyways TO THE STORY! *plays music that means changing of scene.**

Chapter 2

The Twins Fight!

-Kaoru-

"Where is Apollo-san?" Honey asked when he saw Artemis walk into the third music room alone. Hikaru and I turned around greeting her. Haurhi explained that Artemis was a girl yesterday after they had left.

"He wasn't feeling very well today he wanted me to apologize for his absence though." Artemis said as she walked to everybody and sat down on one of the couches.

-few hours later after the host club-

"Well I want to go check on Apollo he should be here tomorrow though." Artemis said waving good bye and quickly ran out the door.

"Kyoya, who exactly are the Rhodes?" Tamaki-sempia asked the whole host club turned to our president he had a serious face which was strange to see. Kyoya-sempia fixed his glasses smiling mischievously and opened his folder flipping through his pages.

"I'm surprise that you didn't ask earlier Tamaki." He took a breath laying a thick stack of papers on the table. "The Rhodes are originally from Greece but later moved to France before the twin's birth. Apollo the oldest, is in line to be the successor. They own almost all of the hotels in France and several in Japan and Greece. They are partnered with a couple hospitals, and their mother owns a very respectable law firm with an extraordinary success rate. Apollo is to gain control over everything that they own on his eighteenth birthday. They have a younger brother, and their grandmother recently died." He finished taking quick breathes to fill his lungs.

"How do you know all of this Kyoya-sempia?" Haurhi asked he just smiled and closed his folder.

"It sounds like they have a lot of diverse incomes-" Hikaru sighed propping his head with his hands.

"Apollo has some tough shoes to fill." I whispered finishing Hikaru's train of thought. Tamaki nodded his head his hand on his chin deep in thought.

"Poor Apollo-san!" Honey-sempia whispered as well. Miro-sempia nodded in silent agreement. Hikaru nudged my elbow I looked up into his matching golden eyes.

"Come on Kaoru we should go home." He said I nodded and we left the rest of the host club and got into our limo to go to our house.

* * *

-Artemis-

"God Damn it Apollo I'm not finished with you come back here!" A deep male voice shouted as I silently shut our front door. One of our maids walked across our large foyer and stopped when she saw me.

"Oh hello miss, Anumis is in the study and Apollo is in your father's office." She said I nodded

"Yeah I can hear that, is mother here?" I asked as I heard the furious pounding of footsteps above us and the loud slam of a door.

The maid shook her head "I'm sorry miss but one of her workers needed help with his client she had to go to France today." She said she bowed and then continued on with her chores.

"Apollo open the door this instant or I will break it down!" Our father shouted again I rolled my eyes walking up the large staircase.

"I'm home father!" I shouted as I reached the second story, but I knew that they fell on deaf ears. Father was focused on Apollo, his attention would not waiver. There was a large pause of silence until there was another loud crash I quickly ran to the sound worried of what happened. I reached the end of the hallway of where my bedroom was located; across the hall the door had been broken down.

"Get away from me!" Apollo shouted

"You can't run away from this Apollo whether you like it or not!" Father shouted again

"I said get away, don't you understand I don't want to! Why can't you deal with my answer?" Apollo shouted again his voice cracking with emotion my senses ignited I could tell he was already close to tears.

"You don't have a choice Apollo I already made my decision!" Father screamed I walked in Father had cornered Apollo by his large bed. Father hovered above Apollo while Apollo shook from tears, he was scared.

"Father enough!" I shouted my voice firm as I walked towards the two men. Father turned to me the angry fire present in his eyes. Apollo slipped passed him and quickly ran out of sight. Father went to follow him but I stepped in front of his path stopping him. "I said enough!" I warned I did not allow my voice to shake and stared deep in to his eyes he tried to get passed but I blocked the way out of Apollo's room I stared into his eyes even harder.

"Artemis I don't have the time for this." Father said trying to get passed me but I held my ground.

"Apollo is sick father he needs his rest not you bothering him again and again when he has already given you his answer. Now please father enough." I pleaded my voice growing softer. The fire died slightly in father's eyes and he sighed loudly I stepped back allowing him to pass he stormed off to his office slamming the door with frustration. I sighed loudly "_Why must this happen when mother is gone, it has only gotten worse since grandmother died."_ I thought to myself I walked over to my bedroom and threw my bag onto my bed.

"You can come out of the bathroom Apollo." I whispered quietly throwing myself onto my bed as well after closing my door and locking it. Apollo slowly came out wiping his tears stricken eyes he slowly came and sat beside me. He sat his head on my shoulder trying to steady his uneven breathing.

"How are you feeling Apollo? Is your fever gone?" I said quietly feeling his forehead for any warmth.

"I felt pretty good until father came home, mother had to go to France things were fine until she left." He whispered his voice was hoarse from yelling. I nodded slowly rubbing his back soothingly trying to calm him down. "Why does father not understand that you or Anumis would a much better choice?" Apollo whispered I shrugged my shoulders slightly.

"Master Apollo, Mistress Artemis dinner is ready." Fiona shouted after knocking on the door. Apollo sighed but slowly got up from my bed and opened the door part of the way.

"We'll be right out Fiona thank you." He said smiling slightly I could see Fiona nod and then walk away Apollo closed the door turning around to me.

"You know that Father won't be there he most likely called mother." I said he nodded

"I know." He whispered I could just barely hear him

"Everyone was worried about you today at school they wanted to know where you were." I said walking up passed him and opened the door inviting him to join me as I walked to dinner. He blushed when he heard what I said. I could hear Father shouting into the phone in is office he was speaking Greek which meant he was really angry with mother.

"No they weren't," He said quickly I rolled my eyes Apollo could be so dense sometimes.

"They were really. Honey, Haurhi, and Kaoru especially." I turned in time to see him blush deeper upon hearing Kaoru's name I just loved seeing my twin blush when he hears Kaoru's name. We made it to the large dinning room, to find the head of the table empty Anumis sat on the left side second seat sitting beside Artemis I sat on the right by mother.

"Hello Anumis keeping out of trouble?" Apollo said ruffling Anumis's hair as he sat down Anumis groaned fixing his hair and rolled his eyes ignoring his brother.

* * *

- Next day-

-Apollo-

So it turns out Artemis wasn't lying when we walked in to our home room I was nearly jumped by Kaoru my heart racing as he hugged me tight. Artemis laughed at my discomfort Haurhi doing the same. They asked me thousands of questions of what I had, I'm I fully recovered, and how I was feeling.

"I'm fine, I'm fine really!" I said trying to calm Kaoru down for some reason he was the most worried, he was starting to remind me to much of Artemis.

"Are you sure?" Haurhi asked me for the millionth time Kaoru nodded agreeing with her question both of them stared at me making me twitch uncomfortably from their stares.

"Guys stop fussing over me we had our family doctor check me before I came back to school." I said giving them both serious faces before turning my attention back to the teacher.

"_What did you tell them I had Mis geez did you say I had the plague or something?" _I asked my twin in French she giggled and shook her head innocently.

"_No! I told them you had a high fever though." _Artemis answered.

"_A 99.9 degree fever is not high!" _ I practically shouted at her the students turned around looking at me weirdly Artemis giggled as I felt the temperature rise on my face in a blush.

"What was that Artemis?" The teacher asked looking at me.

"It's Apollo sir." I said quickly standing up a small bit of anger bubbling up inside me honestly the teacher must have written our names on a spread sheet and knows who sits where.

"Sorry Apollo, what was that?" He asked again, the temperature rose further as I racked my brain for an explanation.

"Uh…ummm….uh" Students started giggling as I tried to think. "You forgot the I in your equation." I quickly said and then sat down feeling the blush spread across my face. The teacher turned back to the chalkboard and nodded quickly adding an I to his square root.

"_Nice going." _Artemis whispered continuing our conversation in French. I glared at her quickly glancing at the teacher making sure his attention was still on the chalkboard.

"_It's your fault!" _ I replied my voice barely above a whisper I struggled to hold back my anger Hikaru glanced at me and Kaoru at Artemis.

"_It's not! 99 degrees is high for someone with your condition Apollo! Especially since your temperature is lower than normal! Father should know better than confront you when you are sick!" _She attacked in rapid fire French anger piercing through her voice. Haurhi turned around now glancing at us questioningly, I glared at her before turning back to Artemis. The lunch bell rang out and I quickly jumped from my seat and ran out of the room my vision almost read with anger. Artemis knew better than to bring those things up. I blindly walked around till I found a restroom that I walked in and closed a stall door locking it, my phone vibrated I opened it already knowing it who it was.

_Are you ok? You feeling bad? Are you going to eat- Goddess of the moon. _

I slammed my flip phone shut placing both of my hands on my head sliding down to the floor feeling tears start to bubble up again replacing my anger. I had no reason to be mad at her she was just concerned for me, but at the moment I just wanted to be left alone. I felt my phone vibrate again this time Artemis was calling me I didn't pick up I pulled my legs up so I could rest my head on my knees my appetite suddenly gone. It vibrated again as she tried calling me again, but I ignored it.

My phone vibrated again anger swelling through me I lifted my phone up quickly placing it to my ear not even bothering to check who it was. _"Leave me alone Artemis! I don't want to talk!" _I shouted in French into the phone my voice rang out inside the large restroom. There was hesitation before the last voice I wanted to hear right now replied.

"I got him, I think he's in a restroom!" Kaoru said to someone in the background. "He yelled something but I didn't understand a word. Are you ok Apollo?" He asked my heart stopped as I heard his voice I removed the phone from my ear and checked the number.** "K, Hitachiin-san, shit it is him!"**I screamed in my head.

"Apollo?" He asked again I cleared my throat trying to calm my racing heart and uneven breathing before placing my phone to my ear.

"Yeah I'm fine I'll be at the music room waiting for you guys ok?" I said I didn't wait for a reply closing my phone got up from the floor and made my way quickly to the music room. I opened the doors to find it empty and the lights turned off I quietly walked across the room I heard movement and turned around to find Honey sleeping on one of the beds. I looked around for Miro but couldn't find him.

"He must be still with the others." I whispered quietly to myself I walked over to one of the doors. **"This is a music room right? So there should be a piano in here right?"** I thought to my self I smiled as I found a beautiful grand piano I quietly closed the door and turned on the lights. I sat down on the comfortable chair and steadied my breathing. Playing has always helped calm me down I started with one of my favorite songs done by Mozart, Moonlight Sonata. I made it flow into the next song Gentle by Isaac Sheppard my thoughts emptied as I continued playing it until the end; I barely paused before starting Moonlight again it was the best song to play at the moment.

"Why are you playing such sad songs? I didn't even know you played Apollo-san." A light airy voice asked me I stopped turning around to see Honey wiping his eyes holding his beloved Usa-chan in his arms.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" I asked him smiling slightly he smiled hugely and quickly shook his head.

"No, I woke up by myself!" He said with pride I invited him to come sit on one of the couches next to me. "Please don't stop playing, I love it when someone plays." He said cutely I smiled and turned around and started playing Vivaldi's four seasons.

"Who taught you how to play?" Honey asked curiously scooting a chair up so he was right next to me he watched my fingers with such great intensity that I started getting nervous I slowed my breathing before my hands could get shaky.

"My grandmother actually." I said continuing on though much slower than before. A sad look appeared on Honey's face.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know I'm sorry about your lose where you close?" He asked sadly I nodded accepting his apologize quickly he didn't honestly know it wasn't his fault.

"It's alright; to answer your question yes we were close, really close actually." I said he nodded slowly, humming along to song.

"I heard that you're the successor to your family. It must be hard with such a diverse amount of income your family must be pressuring you a lot." He said again sadly I stopped playing staring at him into his deep brown eyes. It was hard to imagine that this little kid was actually a 3rd year he was way smarter than I thought.

"How did you know that?" I asked my fingers lifting up from the keys slowly.

"Kyoya of course! Is it true?"" Honey asked me again. I stared down at the beautiful ivory keys they reminded me of the piano we had at home in France. The worn ivory keys were not as shiny and new looking as these they were worn by me and my grandmothers hands from practicing. Honey placed a small hand on mine wiping a tear I hadn't even known was there.

"It's ok Apollo-san." He said gently rubbing his hand on mine. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I can't take it anymore! My grandmother was all I had she understood that I couldn't do it! She understood!" I said throwing myself on the piano making it shake with the intensity I threw on it. It played all the notes loudly.

"Couldn't do what Apollo-san?" he asked innocently, so innocently I looked up his large deep chocolate brown eyes were hazy from my tears.

"Be the successor! I can't do it! I'm too weak. I can barely hold someone's gaze let alone strike fear in their hearts like my father wants me to." My words were hard to understand even for me as I threw myself to Honey who gladly hugged me I was shaking violently from my tears.

"Oh Apollo-san I'm so sorry." He said rubbing my back quietly.

"My grandmother was the only one who understood, she was in the process of persuading my father to choose Artemis or my little brother when she died so suddenly. I couldn't understand why she had to leave me. She was my only friend other than Artemis, Artemis is all I have left." I whispered barely audible. He lifted me so I could see him again.

"It's ok Apollo-san you have me and the rest of the host club now!" He said with excitement it was hard to stay said and a smile crept on my face.

"Come on they should all be here by now." I said wiping my tears from my cheeks.

"_Thank you Honey." _ I whispered in French as he pulled me to the door.

* * *

-Later that day after school-

-The Host Club is Open for Business!-

"Which one of us is Hikaru!" The twins asked as I walked back from going to the restroom I could see Artemis sitting with Haurhi and her customers. I ran into Kyoya on accident he turned around smiling.

"Ah Apollo just to let you know that you're going to have to work hard for your sick day yesterday." He said I nodded.

"I expected it once again I'm sorry for it." I said weakly and then hurried off to my section.

"Apollo –san where were you yesterday I was so worried!" One of the girls asked me I looked up at her smiling.

"Oh it's fine I just had a fever and wasn't feeling so well I didn't want to come to school and get anyone else sick so I stayed home yesterday." I said smiling again a couple of the girls around my sighed loudly and blushed hugely it was quite amazing how love stricken these girls could be just by me saying something. I was so into one of my drawings of one of the girls that I hadn't even noticed the weird story that Tamaki was telling of his "misfortune" after stepped on the "cursed doll" or the twins starting to argue.

"Because I hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone." Kaoru shouted tarring my attention I then realized that almost everyone in the room was focusing on the two boys. "It was your idea to call Haurhi our toy, and I noticed that you're quick to make a pass at her. Admit it your in love with Haurhi aren't you!" Hikaru blushed hugely turning towards us and Tamaki followed suit

"You got it all wrong Kaoru! God you such a freaking Idiot!" Hikaru retorted back. Tamaki interjected

"Yeah, there are something in this world that should never be said!" Tamaki shouted

"I mean why would I fall for her she looks like a tonoki!" Hikaru said to simply trying to cover his embarrassment Tamaki's anger grew.

"How dare you call her a raccoon dog!" Tamaki shouted I stood up and walked over to Artemis who stood by Honey and Miro they were all staring at the twins. "You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted again.

"Awesome this is just perfect!"A high female voice squealed appearing out of no where it was all too familiar to me.

"What's going on?" I asked Artemis she didn't break eye contact from the twins and shushed me. The ground suddenly shook as a powerful motor grinded to a start

"Our beloved Haurhi is in the middle of a beautiful yet pointed four sided romantic relationship." Renge all but screamed with glee as she slowly rotated from the ground. "And to make it even more exciting two of Haurhi's admires are twins torn apart by love! Just the thought of it can make me eat three bowls of rice!" She screamed again I slapped my head at how stupid Renge sounded at the moment

"Butt out Renge!" The twins said

"You guys are meanies how dare you speak that way to your manager!" Renge cried

"But Renge! I thought you had feelings for Haurhi to?" Tamaki asked her which I thought was strange for him to ask.

"Oh I do, but I have no problem having a homosexual relationship on the side." Renge responded I smacked my head again _"that's Renge for you to oblivious to even know Haurhi's a girl!" _ I thought I started feeling slightly dizzy but shook my head as the twins started arguing again.

"Cut it out already!" Kaoru screamed turning my attention back to them "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed at night talk about annoying!"

"I only do that because you look lonely!" Hikaru shouted back I noticed a group of girls about ready to pass out from "over taboo love" going on.

"I would choose to sleep in your bed you idiot!" Kaoru shouted

"stop it!" I whispered

"Who are you calling an idiot? Idiot! You're the one that sucks in math!" Hikaru screamed back

"Oh yeah you're failing your foreign language class you big dummy!" Kaoru retorted.

"UGH! The way you grind you teeth is defin-" Hikaru screamed but was cut off by Kaoru.

"Stop it!" I tried again but it came out as a whisper I felt so tired all the sudden

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed!" Kaoru shouted I was literally turning my head as each of the boys screamed about each other it was getting hard to tell them

"Sucks pixie!" One shouted

"Stop it!" I whispered trying to cover my ears but it was drown out by the twins shouts.

"Sicko!" The other said

"YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE UP!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Uh they do know there are talking about their own mom right?" Artemis asked around but every one was caught up in the twins to notice, I noticed that my vision was beginning to get fuzzy

"THAT'S IT WE ARE OVER!" They shouted again at the same time. I sudden felt really dizzy and tired. Next thing that I knew I was on the floor the fuzzy image of the chandelier in my sight the bright light stung my eyes.

"Apollo-san!" Someone shouted the voice however felt far away so distant. My vision grew darker as I felt myself slipping.

"Apollo! Oh god not right now! Apollo! Can you hear me?" Artemis shouted her voice to so distant it was starting to scare me.

"Arr….te….mis…!" I whispered and my vision grew black and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

-Artemis-

"Apollo! Can you hear us!" Honey screamed seeing Apollo's eyes roll back into his head. The twins stopped shouting. A crowd had gathered around Apollo in a circle, Tamaki stepped closer Kyoya doing the same.

"Stay back!" I screamed turning to them

"Is he breathing?" Tamaki asked I ignored him turning back to Apollo. _"Ok clear your thoughts before you do something stupid. Check for a pulse and if he's breathing." _I thought. I touched his neck and felt his fluttering heart beating extremely fast. Suddenly Apollo jerked forward and my heart stopped.

"Everyone get away now!" I shouted as Apollo started shaking uncontrollably.

"Arte-" Someone said, but I cut them off before they could finish.

"NOW!" I screamed pushing them back and then turned to Apollo I quickly took his knife away from him and moved a table back.

"Someone call a doctor!" Someone shouted and multiple people pulled out their cell phones.

"Apollo! Is he ok?" Honey asked

"Don't look." Miro said most likely turning him around. After what felt like an eternity he stopped shaking. I checked for a pulse and felt it, but it was weak. Just then a doctor walked in. Everyone moved away as he walked in.

"What's the matter!" He asked Haurhi who simply pointed to me. The doctor looked at Apollo sitting still.

"Oh god! What happened?" the doctor asked knelling down.

"My brother has stage two pseudohyponeruoathyroidism. He just had a seizure." I quickly explained the doctor gave me a scared look and quickly felt for a pulse. I pulled out my phone and quickly clicked the first number for my speed dial. It rang once and was quickly picked up

"Yes Miss Rhodes!" Our doctor asked

"It's Apollo!" I said the dial tone clicked and I flipped the phone our doctor didn't need any more information he knew what happened. Our doctor took 5 minutes in the usual 15 it took to get to Ouran from our school.

"Please move out of my way doctor I'm his personal doctor!" He said pushing the other away. He looked at me with a relieved look.

"Although Master Apollo had an episode I think it has passed." He said smiling slightly I blew out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. As if on cue Apollo's eyes shot open.

"What happened? My body feels so sore!" He said quietly.

"I'm sorry everyone the host club is closed." Kyoya quickly said and the rest quickly pushed the customers out of the door.

"Oh I feel so sick." Apollo said clutching his stomach.

"I'm sorry guys we have to go, but he'll be fine something must have stressed him out." I glanced quickly at Kaoru giving a silent –I'll explain later I'm sure you have questions- look. We quickly drove home with our doctor, and I helped him put Apollo in his room and closed it for him to get some sleep.

* * *

-Next Day-

-Apollo-

I felt much better have I slept for the rest of the day I guess my fever was more serious then I thought and with my condition it caused a seizure. I felt much better though then I did yesterday. We arrived early just as Haurhi sat down. But she quickly sat back up when she saw me.

"Apollo! You're alright!" She said smiling hugely I quickly nodded.

"Yeah I told you he would be." Artemis said I smiled

"I feel much better today." I said.

"Hi Haurhi, Apollo, Artemis." Hikaru said walking in we all turned to see that his hair was dyed a bright flamingo pink.

"Uh Hikaru, your hair's pink." Haurhi said shocked along with the rest of the class.

"Yeah I didn't want to get confused with that stinking Kaoru for the rest of my life." He said as he sat down.

"_They are still fighting!"_ I asked in French staring at Artemis who nodded _"They're acting so childish!" _ I whispered in French. Just then Kaoru walked in his hair dyed a bright blue color I felt my face heat up Kaoru looked amazing with his blue hair he walked towards us smiling.

"I got the best night sleep in a long time, until I had a nightmare. My hair stylist had gotten confused and dyed my hair a hideous pink it was degusting." He said when he suddenly fell as Hikaru pulled the chair out from underneath him as he sat down. Kaoru glared at Hikaru before pushing him out of his chair. Next thing I knew they were throwing things at each other. We all ducked as things whizzed by us. Usa-chan got ripped out of Honey's hands although I don't know why Honey was there. He tried to get it but was grabbed and thrown around as well.

"_Artemis!"_ I shouted! She looked at me and we both nodded understanding each other perfectly. I moved towards Kaoru quickly Artemis to Hikaru and we both tripped them at the same time they both fell with loud thumps.

"Ahhhh!" Honey screamed as he suddenly fell I grabbed him before he could hit the floor and Artemis grabbed Usa-chan.

"Mitsukani! Shouldn't you be in class?" Our teacher asked Honey quickly nodded and ran out quickly grabbing Usa-chan before leaving.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat down out of breath and energy

-to be continue-

* * *

**Muahahahahahahahahaha! sorry guys I just felt nessecary to end it right there one thing you should know about my writings are they stop at huge cliffhangers it's a secret passion of my to torture my readers! ;-D Part II to the Twins Fight should be up soon. Also Apollo's condition is completely made up so don't try looking it up! Please R&R I love it one people actually stop and review I get all warm and fluffy inside like Kaoru does when he looks at Apollo ^_^ hehehehe anyways thanks for reading** "_Salut!"_(another way of saying good bye in french mostly to friends!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm sorry it took a while to get this up but here it is! Hehehehe it's awesome just got to say it ^_^**

**Warning: Yaoi and some swearing in it and spoilers if you haven't seen this episode then you better! Also twins with WAY to much time on their hands lol and none of this sadly belongs to me. Also it's going to be flipping between alot of people sorry just thought i should apologize in advance  
**

****"Conversation"

_"French/Greek"_

_'Thoughts'  
_

Chapter 3

The Twins Fight! Part II

-Apollo-

The tension between the brothers was so thick that someone could walk through it. It was so strange having the classroom be so quiet with out the twins constant jokes. I felt my phone vibrate I quickly checked while the teacher was preoccupied with a student.

_Is Hika-san and Kao-san still fighting?_ I stared at the unfamiliar numbers I quickly memorized it and texted it to Artemis. I heard it vibrate and she checked flashing a –what the hell are you doing texting me right now- look, but then quickly replied.

_That's Honey's phone number- Goddess of the Moon._ I stared at her not even looking as I replied

_How the hell did he get my phone number!-God of the Sun_

_I gave it to him-Goddess of the Moon._ I glared at her we were going to have to have a discussion of my privacy later. I quickly replied saying that all they have done was glare at each other and saved his number under M. Haninozuka. I glanced up at the twins I still was having a hard time understanding why they were fighting. I had to have Artemis repeat the whole thing over to me several times and still I didn't understand it. Sure having a twin could get frustrating, and Artemis and I had tons of fights about each other but it was never this bad before. Hikaru and Kaoru where right in the middle of a glare fight I saw Hikaru flick an easer at Kaoru hitting him in the face Kaoru glared harder at Hikaru before they got into another war throwing anything small that they could get their hands on.

"_Apollo!"_ Artemis said speaking my name in Greek it's a way to get my attention fast. I turned to her she glanced at the twins backs I glared evilly nodding the new student in between us must have been really confused as we focused on the twins in front of us. We nodded and at the same time kicked each of the twins square in the back smashing their faces to the desk so they couldn't move. The oblivious teacher remained lecturing us on Aristotle's use of ethos so the twins stayed that way for the rest of the class before lunch started.

"I'll have the lunch b please." Artemis and I said in unison continuing down the long line of students.

"I'll have the A lunch please." The bright hair colored twins said also in unison before getting angry and switching orders. Artemis and I met back up with Haurhi watching with concern the two bickering brothers.

"It's amazing they remain in unison even when they are fighting." Haurhi said we both nodded not even blinking as the two brothers continued.

"I can't not believe it you two are still fighting, you are a disgrace to the host club!" Tamaki shouted appearing almost out of no where with the rest of the club.

"We have had enough of this! Hika-san Kao-san I want you to make up with this cake we can cut it up in twosies." Honey said appearing with a large cake. "But I want some so we are going to have to cut it up in threesies, but what about the strawberry after all they are my favorite." The Twins ignored Honey and started glaring at each other again. Irritation and tension thickened again, and Mori quickly scooped honey up before he got hurt. Tension continued to thicken. I quickly glanced at Artemis, and we silently agreed to take action if it worsened.

"Oh Haurhi I wasn't expecting to see you in the dining hall!" Tamaki said with glee.

"yeah I was worried about these two so I followed them. " Haurhi replied

"I'm really worried about them as well." Artemis said Honey nodded along with me.

"I don't care if my lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape I will eat it!" Tamaki shouted.

"Uhhh… yeah Tamaki your fantasies are starting to freak me out." Artemis said looking at the blonde with pity.

"Whatever they are they are completely incoherent." Kyoya replied. They walked away from the rest of the group sitting further down the table as Hikaru sat down next to Haurhi.

"So what do you have there." Hikaru asked

"Yesterday's leftovers and a rolled omelet." She replied.

"Do you want to switch with me?" He asked again. "I had to switch because of Kaoru so I ended up with stuff I don't really like." He said as he pushed his lunch to her stealing her own.

"Hey Apollo!" Artemis yelled I turned toward her in response. "How are they doing?"

"Butt out Kaoru." Hikaru muffled I turned back around facing the twins and got up walking towards the group I heard Artemis's footsteps behind me as objects started being thrown around. Just then Tamaki got a face full of food. I quickly covered my mouth to quiet the giggles that bubbled up. I was suddenly jerked forward I threw my arms out trying to catch myself.

*Splat* I quickly caught the sticky bowl and slowly wiped my face. The hand that had grabbed my tie left as suddenly as it came.

"Oh you did it now, Apollo hates bread pudding g." Artemis giggled most likely from my bread pudding face.

"!" I screamed the objects being thrown stopped I turned around snapping a satisfying kick across Hikaru's face anger boiling inside me. "That's for pulling me into this!" I shouted again.

"Apollo?" Kaoru whispered I whipped around facing the person that threw the disgusting pudding.

"Kaoru!" I spat Artemis stepped in front of him.

"Cool it Apollo! Kaoru didn't mean to." She glared at me as I side stepped her.

"Butt out Artemis! I didn't ask for your opinion!" I whispered authority burning through me as I stepped passed her quickly grabbing Kaoru's arm and dragged him out of the dining hall.

* * *

-Kaoru-

Pain started to lace up my arm as a fuming Apollo dragged me out of the lunch room.

"Apollo let go you're hurting me!" I whined but a quick evil glare silenced me. Apollo however loosened his grip on my arm and the pain stopped. _'What's gotten into Apollo? He's so different.' _I thought.

"Apollo?" I asked quietly slightly afraid of how he would react. "I'm really sorry about that I honestly didn't mean to."

"I know, Artemis was right it was mostly Hikaru's fault and he got what he deserved." Apollo said dryly, and his grip didn't wavier. We finally arrived at a deserted section of the large campus. Apollo threw me against the wall continuing to glare at me.

'_Is he going to beat me up?'_ I thought, however Apollo pushed me up against the wall placing his hands between my head he moved closer my heart fluttered for some reason as he got even closer. His sharp dark blue eyes cutting into me, I noticed a small blush as he quietly muttered some incoherent jumble of French., before he stared right into my eyes.

"Why Kaoru?" Apollo asked I looked at him starring into his eyes.

"I don't know why he grabbed you." I answered truthfully he shook his head getting closer to me.

"Stop playing games Kaoru! Why are you two fighting, no matter how many times I play it in my head I don't get it? I try looking at both perspectives and still I don't get it!" He shouted my eyes widened but I stayed silent I tried working my mouth but it wouldn't work finally I managed to say something.

"It was Hikaru's fault he started it!" I answered he shook his head harder.

"No Kaoru that's not good enough! You don't get it, it was both of your guys fault! Both of you had the power to finish it! So answer this one question Kaoru and answer it truthfully! Why are you two fighting!" He spat his temper was raising again. I couldn't say anything my body wasn't responding. Apollo leaned closer his warmth washed over me. My heart fluttered again and I started breathing heavily.

'_What's wrong with me?' _I thought, _'I have never felt this way before-'But_ it was cut off.

"Answer me damn you!" Apollo shouted, but I couldn't my mind was stuck. My eyes staring back at him. His eyes shook with anger, but my mouth wasn't working.

'_Should I tell him? Should I. No Hikaru would be furious. No I can't tell him yet!'_ I thought

"Kaoru!" He shouted finally breaking me free from his eyes.

"Ummmmm…." Was all that came out, but it was enough for him. His eyes shook harder as he leaned closer our noses touching, but he didn't move away until he slapped me hard on my face.

"Are you that immature that you don't even know what you are fighting about!" He screamed I stopped my retort for the smack that was burning my cheek. "I don't believe you Kaoru I can't believe I fell for someone as immature as you!" he screamed removing himself from me.

"Wait! What?" I asked stopping again. _'Had I heard correctly?' _Apollo stopped realizing what he said tears suddenly appeared and his anger dwindled he quickly looked away.

"Never mind!" He shouted turning around and ran down the hallway. I tried to run after him but I couldn't move

'_Apollo likes me? No that can't be right Apollo's not like that. I'm not like that! Am I?' _I thought _'There's only one person that would know for sure though!'_ and I ran after her.

* * *

-Apollo-

'_Nice going Apollo!'_ I screamed in my head slamming the stall door closed. _'What have I done? I told Kaoru I actually told Kaoru I liked him! I'm such an idiot!'_ The bell sounded that lunch had ended and I reluctantly went back to class not excited about facing Kaoru again or my twin. _'Ugh Artemis! She'll want to know everything'_ I thought as I walked to class.

"Apollo!" Someone shouted I turned my heard and saw the brilliant blue head bobbing through the crowd trying to reach me. I turned around and walked faster to class.

* * *

-Few Minutes before with Artemis-

The bell was about to sound so I said good bye to the rest of the host club. I walked with Haurhi and Hikaru in a strange awkward silence until someone called my name.

"Artemis!" Kaoru shouted I turned upon hearing my name Hikaru growled seeing his twin.

"Go on you two I'm sure it's important since I don't see Apollo with him!" I said pushing them along.

"Kaoru? Where's Apollo?" I asked the now blue haired boy, he stopped suddenly.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Kaoru said but stopped again when I motioned for him to start. I looked at his eyes, and found a sense of deep confusion and I could tell it was eating him alive. I looked at one of the large grandfather clocks that scattered the campus.

"We have four minutes before the bell rings I'd like to be in class before then." I said once again motioning for him to continue.

"I….. I….. I think…. That…." Kaoru was clearly struggling with whatever it was. He stopped taking a deep breath. "Screw it. I think that Apollo admitted to liking me!" He practically shouted I quickly covered his mouth. Thankfully only a few girls heard his loud outburst, but judge by one fainting and the others fanning themselves there were ok with it.

"Not so loud Kaoru!" I whispered my mind was racing. _'Apollo finally confessed his first love!' _ I giggled look at Kaoru he still had confusion written all over him. "Sooo…." I said hoping for him to continue.

* * *

-Kaoru-

"I do know he said it really fast and it was jumbled it wasn't that clear." I said giving her a slight pleading look. She nodded hopefully understanding what I meant.

"So you want to know if you heard correct right." She asked I quickly nodded

"Please Artemis." I pleaded again trying to be a persuasive as possible "I need to know."

"Hmmmm…. I don't know. I mentioned it to him a couple of times he dined them." My head sunk and my heart sank. "You have to understand Kaoru; Apollo is a very private person hehehe. He must have slopped up good to tell you that. I will give you my opinion. I think he does." She said giggling again, my heart skipped hearing this.

'_What's wrong with me?' _ I thought. _'My body is reacting so strongly.' _I bowed quickly as the bell rang.

"Thank you Artemis!" I shouted running to go find Apollo. _'I had figured it out, and I decided. I would tell him, I would tell him everything.' _ My heart skipped faster.

* * *

-Apollo-

"Sorry I'm late!" I said running into the third music room. The host club was all sitting at one of the larger oak tables. Kaoru and Hikaru were missing.

"Oh Al-san you're here!" Honey said patting an empty chair for me to sit in. Kyoya was busy typing away on a calculator, and Tamaki as slumped depressed of something.

"Looking at the numbers if this situation isn't resolved we're going to have stop offering our brotherly love package. We are down one pair of loving brothers. You're sure you don't want to Apollo-" I quickly cut Kyoya off.

"I'm sorry Kyoya but that would be too weird for me." I said he nodded turning to Haurhi.

"And Haurhi I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place right?" Kyoya said.

"That's a little harsh Kyoya." I said quietly he simply stared at me, when my phone started vibrating I answered it quickly seeing it was Artemis.

"Hey Artemis!" I said

"Apollo! We need to go your appointment is soon I'll be waiting outside!" I closed my phone putting it back in my pocket.

"I've got to go sorry, I forgot I have a doctor's appointment." I said getting up and walking to the door.

"It's weird having Hika-san and Kao-san fighting like this-" Honey said he was cut when the door closed

'_So this is their first fight?'_ I thought that explained something.

* * *

-Next Day. No business today-

"Huh I guess they're still fighting." Artemis said looking at the sign posted outside the door. We opened the door together I quickly dodged a vase that flew by us. We quickly walked in seeing the two brothers throwing things wildly. The rest of the host club was standing watching them until they finally stopped breathing heavily.

"Ugh! Don't you think you should stop fighting, it's driving me insane?" Tamaki complained shaking slightly. My mouth hung open staring at the giant pile of furniture Honey was sitting on the top slightly dazed holding Usa-chan.

"What did you say? Driving you insane! You got to be kidding me. How do you think I feel now! Every time I look in the mirror I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for Kaoru. The truth is. I HATE YOUR GUTS!" Hikaru screamed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact I hate you so much I bought this!" Kaoru shouted pulling out a wooden cat doll.

"Bellsinife the curse doll!" Tamaki shouted running to the corner shaking harder. I tried to hold back my anger, but it was getting too much.

"I'm going to complete the curse Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back!" He shouted again Hikaru growled slightly. "From this day forward you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow." He continued, writing on the cats back. I looked around to see if anyone else was going to do something. My vision got blurry from rage, but my head was starting to hurt which wasn't good.

"Artemis, I don't feel so good." I barely whispered it was lost in the screams. Haurhi rush forward hitting both of them on the head.

"Will you two cut it out!" She screamed" What do you think you're doing! You don't bring something like this into a petty fight. Both of you are responsible but now you brought everyone into it. Now both of you apologize right now or else I'll never let you come to my house!" She screamed louder the two had stopped and where starring wide eyed at her. My rage softened it seemed that they were actually listening to her.

"Hmmmmm…." The two said together shy smiles on their faces Haurhi stared blankly at them. "So what you're saying is if we make up then we can go to your house?" The said my dropped again. Haurhi stopped slowly turning the doll around.

"Blank?" She said reading what it said out loud. My anger redoubled quickly hearing what she said.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru even though I was just following the script I said such awful things to you. I don't deserve to be your brother. Hikaru said I clenched my moth closed.

"Don't say that Hikaru, I was so worried I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought of doing this." Kaoru replied I clenched my fist tighter my head pounded again a wave of dizzy hit me but I held it off.

"Kaoru I'll never let you go again!" Hikaru cried.

'_That's it!'_ I thought I quickly grabbed my phone quickly writing something to Artemis.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said suddenly a larger wave of dizziness hit me and I fell over passing out.

"Apollo!" Artemis cried the two twins stopped.

* * *

-Artemis-

"Apollo!" Kaoru and Honey cried both running towards him. Hikaru walked up to him as well concern etched on all of their faces.

"I don't understand." I said fall to my knees next to him. "the doctors said he should be fine." Suddenly my phone vibrated I opened. _'A text from Apollo?" _I opened it quickly it had two words.

_Back up- God of the Sun_

I slowly backed up and Hikaru took my place the two brothers on either side of him.

All the sudden Apollo's hands shot out to Hikaru's and Kaoru's shirt collars

"Apollo?" The asked

", !" Apollo screamed sitting up and throwing them across the room. He ran to them kicking Hikaru and then Kaoru into the large pile of things they had thrown earlier.

"You idiots!" Apollo screamed turning around and ran out of the room.

"Apollo!" Kaoru gasped running after him.

"Twins with too much time on their hands are the devil." Tamaki whispered

"Wow Apollo must have been really mad." Mori said quietly as Hikaru laid on the ground groaning. He slowly got up breathing erratically from the wind being knocked out of him.

"Yeah I guess they broke Apollo's limit." I said warily.

* * *

-Apollo-

"Apollo!" Kaoru screamed I closed my tear filled eyes and ran faster down the hall. I was slightly surprised that Kaoru had gotten up in the first place but now he was right behind me. I finally stopped I couldn't run any farther

"Apollo I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but Hikaru insisted on not telling anyone!" Kaoru said he had stopped breathing hard as well, however I didn't turn around. I was to angry to face him. "Apollo I need to ask you something." He asked his voice was softer. I slowly turned around Kaoru was looking out the window clearly embarrassed about something.

"What is it?" I said harshly he winced at my voice. I quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, what is it you want to ask?" I said this time my voice was softer.

"Do you really like me?" He asked blushing hugely. I stopped eyes wide and my mouth hung open.

"Never mind." I said turning around to walk away, but Kaoru was faster this time and grabbed my arm.

"Don't run away, I need to know!" Kaoru said I jerked my arm trying to get away.

"Why! So you can make fun of me?" I shouted Kaoru's grip tightened.

"No Apollo, so I can give you my answer!" Kaoru said slowly he took a deep breath, and pulled my arm pulling me into his warm chest. He spun me around.

"What are y-" I tried but was cut off by Koaru's lips pressed to mine. Fire burned where his soft lips touched mine. I felt his heart beat race along with mine. My face burned from the blus as it spread across my face. The kiss seemed to last forever as I thought I heard angels sing, but it lasted only a few seconds. Kaoru slowly broke the kiss I looked at him his light features where bright read and he was smiling the singing continued louder, he looked over to the classroom next to us.

"Do you hear that?" He asked I looked to the room nodding slowly

"Is that the Ouran Choir?" I asked we both laughed at the coincidence until he looked at me.

"So Apollo what is your answer?" He asked making me blush larger.

"Yes" I said he smiled and hugged me tighter. I smiled feeling his warmth around me. I felt safe in his arms.

* * *

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehe hurray for Kaoru/Apollo! It's their first kiss and angels sang! lol that's always a good sign... so you got to see Apollo snap twice it's very rare for that to happen ^_^ you guys got lucky how did you like it! R&R please can't wait to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
